


Камень святого Онхо

by Owl_Boo



Series: Дикая охота: заметки на полях [4]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Wild Hunt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За очередным артефактом Крис отправился в Ирландию.<br/>И не один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камень святого Онхо

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Дикая охота](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701706) by [Bonniemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary). 



> Бета: ~Danu~  
> Предупреждения: автор ни фига не смыслит ни в музыке, ни в древних алфавитах, просто любит играть в слова.  
> Это ирландская история, нацарапанная на полях "Дикой охоты" — чтобы понять, что здесь происходит, нужно прочесть исходный текст.

_Те, кто легче воздуха, все равно с нами._

_БГ_

 

Меня развели как младенца, а я сходу не понял. Этим бессмертным только покажи слабину — и попадешь в точности туда, куда тебя запланировали пристроить. Причем обернут все так, будто ты сам из кожи вон рвался. За примерами далеко ходить не надо — достаточно на Криса взглянуть.

Вот и меня на этот раз Бенедикт подловил. Все привыкли, что из-за Криса я дергаюсь почище, чем сам Крис — у него-то вообще головы на плечах нет, хуже блондинки. Поэтому когда Бен выдает нашему голубоглазому гению очередное задание поди-туда-не-знаю-куда, я протестую громче всех. Собственно, это первое, что должно было насторожить — Бен никогда не делится планами на Криса, если я рядом. Обычно я едва успеваю поймать приятеля за рукав, а он на бегу орет что-то вроде: «Я в Конопиште, вечером у Бена» — и исчезает. Но этим вечером все вышло иначе. Мы как обычно паслись у стойки, Элис дурачилась, Крис пальцем колупал деревяшку, а я вдруг понял, насколько здесь душно, даром что вроде октябрь, и каким противным и теплым понемногу становится пиво. И тут Бен, щурясь сквозь высокий бокал на свет, протянул своим снобским голосом:

— Да, билеты заказаны, Криштоф.

— Когда? — буркнул Крис, не отрывая от стойки глаз.

— В ночь на послезавтра, «Аэр Лингус».

«Лингус», — я покачал пиво в стакане, — «Лингус» ведь летает... Летает! Крис по поручениям Бена мотается в основном по Чехии да Словакии, ну иногда куда-нибудь в Дрезден или в Краков на автобусе, но это все рядом, все быстро. А «Лингус» с зеленым трилистником на хвосте летает, сами понимаете...

— Куда? — выпалил я, даже не додумав мысль до конца.

Крис огляделся, нет ли вокруг посторонних ушей, но тем вечером к Бену принесло только долговязого лохматого парня, да и тот увлеченно игрался в углу с телефоном.

— В Дублин, Карл, в Дублин.

Бен сверкнул глазами:

— А об этом, Крис, болтать было необязательно.

Я грохнул стакан на стойку, и теплое пиво едва не плеснуло через край.

— Бен, да какого черта! Мало того, что ты моего друга гоняешь за своими магическими цацками, так мне еще и не положено знать куда?

Парень с телефоном беспокойно заерзал. Крис оторвался от созерцания стойки и пихнул меня плечом:

— Эй, это всего лишь Ирландия.

— Сегодня Ирландия, завтра какие-нибудь Гебриды или Курилы, а потом будут джунгли Амазонки. А тебя, конечно, все это радует до щенячьего визга.

— Карл, ему просто нужно отыскать один текст, — вмешался Бен. — Считай это экскурсией по историческим местам побережья Атлантики. Он вернется в Прагу к концу недели.

— Ну конечно, полазать по руинам, где пасутся летучие мыши с привидениями и старая кладка сыплется на голову. А если какой-то удачный камешек пристукнет его на месте, мы узнаем об этом, когда ирландские власти вышлют нам тело.

— Не вышлют, — буркнул Крис. — Откуда им знать, что я в Чехии? Скорее уж отправят на родину, если найдут кому.

— То есть так, да? — я в ярости развернулся к своему безмозглому приятелю. — Знаешь что, такой расклад меня вообще не устраивает. Я лечу с тобой, и попробуй только отвертеться.

Крис вздохнул — понял, что спорить уже бесполезно. Нелепый парень из угла как-то невзначай испарился.

И только на следующий день я узнал, что для этой поездки Бенедикт сразу бронировал в «Аэр Лингус» два билета.

 

Ирландия напоминает те места, где я вырос, но это обман. Все совсем иначе, особенно когда берешься за карандаш; только отыщется знакомая линия в ландшафте — и тут же спотыкается обо что-то непривычное. Фермерские постройки, заборы, меченые краской овцы; вдоль проезжих дорог мелькают городишки в одну улицу с оптимистично размалеванными фасадами, серые руины торчат из зеленых холмов, как древние кости, и над всем этим вечный занудливый дождь.

Мы едем автобусом с пересадками через всю страну к западу. Крис теребит на коленях бумажки и смотрит в окно. Наконец где-то за Лимериком, когда меня рубит в сон, он пихается локтем:

— Чего ты за мной увязался, а?

Я разлепляю глаза и потираю заросшую свежей щетиной скулу. Нет чтоб дать поспать, зараза. Мне Элис снилась.

— Чего-чего. Сам знаешь, я беспокоюсь.

Крис фыркает, я окончательно просыпаюсь.

— И нечего тут! — я все еще зол, что меня разбудили. — Больше-то ты никому на хрен не сдался. Что этому Бену, пройдохе первостатейному, что твоему разлюбезному королю без королевства. Вляпаешься в какую-нибудь дрянь, кто из них почешется?

— Прекрати, — теперь он сверлит меня холодными глазами.

— Что, скажешь, я неправ? Целыми днями болтаешься по темным закоулкам в поисках каких-то древних ошметков, и если тебя завтра двинут по голове, кто поймет, где искать твое покалеченное туловище?

— Зак поймет.

— Прям уж! Все бросит и примчится!

Крис резко отворачивается к окну. А я снова пытаюсь дремать, но что-то чужое царапает висок — то ли чехол подголовника, то ли чей-то тяжелый взгляд через проход.

 

К вечеру первого же дня у нас образовались попутчики. Все благодаря Крису — разумеется, этот мистер очарование с пугающей скоростью вписался в компанию незнакомых людей в незнакомой стране. Хотя Ирландия ни хрена не кажется незнакомой страной — на каждом шагу чувствуешь себя так, будто все это знал, но забыл, причем с перепою. Во всяком случае, затылок трещит постоянно.

Так вот, про попутчиков. Мы в тот первый день из Дублина дотащились до самого Трали. Я следил по карте — нормальной карте, а не тому недоразумению, которое Крис постоянно теребит в кармане, не иначе из опасения, что этот трепаный клочок попадет в руки врага. Короче, Трали-Бей чем-то Крису глянулся, хотя по мне это лужа лужей, и мы остались в городке ночевать. Ну а прежде чем собственно завалиться спать — хотя в сон после долгой дороги клонило страшно — мы спустились в паб на первом этаже нашего временного пристанища.

Нормальный паб в Ирландии — это вам не какой-нибудь европейский или американский «Моллиз» или «Финнеганз», в который можно упаковать человек пятьсот желающих попить пивка под футбол. Тут все маленькое и тесное, от силы на десяток соседей, чтобы им было где посидеть после работы. Пахнет мокрыми зонтиками и старым деревом, по темным стенам под латунными лампами развешано всякое: фото моряков и местных красавиц — сейчас прабабок, — древняя реклама «Гиннесса», списки ирландских поэтов, кадры из снятых поблизости фильмов — куча любовно собранных бумажек с табличками. А еще в пабе играют музыку.

Во всяком случае, когда мы спустились вниз, там было шумно, тесно, и пятеро в углу настраивали инструменты. В жизни не встречал более непохожих людей. Даже пару дней спустя, кое-как в них разобравшись, я все еще удивляюсь, что они хотя бы изредка попадают в ноты общей мелодии.

Впятером они занимают целый угол паба и два-три столика — раскладывают инструменты, ноты, чехлы, ставят себе кто шипучий тоник, кто пиво, кто сидр, болтают, хохочут. Потом кто-то берется наигрывать мелодию. Второй с пониманием подхватывает. Третий недоуменно таращится на первых двух и вообще не берет инструмент в руки. Четвертый хмуро вступает где-то на втором куплете совершенно невпопад. Пятый болтает с соседкой за другим столиком и в принципе делает вид, что происходящее его не касается. Так с переменным успехом они отыгрывают две-три песни, иногда с вокалом, но чаще без, а потом вдруг без предупреждения все пятеро, не сговариваясь, срываются в бешеный рил, который проносится по маленькому пабу, как атлантический шторм, заставляя всех собравшихся, включая постинсультных стариков, махать стаканами с «Гиннессом», топать ботинками и счастливо орать. Вот где-то после парочки таких рилов, во время короткого перерыва, Крис и подсел поговорить с Элисон.

Чтобы не рехнуться от скуки, а заодно не сводить с Криса глаз — ясно же, что как только я выпущу его из поля зрения, он влипнет в какую-нибудь историю, — я таскаю с собой блокнот с карандашом. За эти дни я всю команду нарисовал не по разу, а в тот вечер начал, понятно, с Элисон. Это особа в светло-рыжих коротких кудрях со скуластым слегка лошадиным лицом и огромнейшим шилом в еще очень недурственной заднице. Именно из-за нее они рванули в поездку вдоль побережья с остановками на поиграть в пабах. Идея совершенно безумная, но противиться Элисон — себе дороже. Все музыканты тут универсалы, но она вообще человек-оркестр: на коленях гитара, а вокруг рассыпано несколько дудочек-вистлов, треугольник, обтянутый кожей боран, да еще временами она выпрашивает у бармена пару металлических ложек. После нее я принялся за Мейсона. Он большой, кареглазый, спокойный, любит шкодничать, с нежностью носит аккордеон на плече и поет гнусаво и низко. Джейсона, маленького старикана с круглой головой, подвижными бровями и удивленными детскими глазищами, я рисую чаще других — уж больно потешная физиономия. Он тоже все как-то по дудочкам, к тому же бренчит на банджо, вечно крутит туда-сюда лысым черепом, будто любопытная птица, и его остроносый профиль вылезает на поля всех рисунков. Еще у них есть скрипачка Энн с каштановыми патлами по плечам. Пока не берется за смычок, выглядит как фермерская дочка, зато стоит ей заиграть, и превращается в стихийное бедствие: скрипку болтает, как лодку в шторм, смычка вообще не разглядеть, а она только улыбается в тридцать два зуба. Ну и вроде как случайно к их караван-сараю прибился тихий очкарик Кормак, которого почти никто не замечает за всеми этими яркими личностями — он учится играть на боране и обычно не лезет во взрослые разговоры.

Короче, Крис разговорился с Элисон, и теперь с ее подачи мы всемером тащимся на юг, в сторону Килларни и Корка кружным путем через Дингл, на двух машинах с вещами и инструментами. Кто бы мог подумать.

 

Дорога петляет, по стеклам течет вода, Крис сидит, уткнувшись в свою как бы карту. А я набрасываю очередной пейзажик. Конечно, блокнот на коленях — это не всегда удобно, но я привык. Может, я и не художник, но точно не какая-нибудь гламурная барышня с «молескином». Наши отсыревшие куртки свисают с передних сидений, по радио гоняют футбол, Мейсон за правым рулем комментирует комментатора. Я перебираю последние рисунки: встрепанная Энн на хмуром перевале Коннор-Пас, Кормак у озерца Лохдун — вот оно лежит в складках камней, будто в тарелке, Крис с ломтем пирога портер-пай. Крис замечает рисунок, хмыкает:

— Врешь, у меня не такие щеки, — и опять умолкает.

Стоит заметить, нам не больно-то повезло с погодой. Высовываешь нос из машины, и тебя полощет атлантическим ветром с дождем. Иногда на полчаса сквозь драные тучи прищурится солнце, а потом все по новой.

На остановках Крис болтает с аборигенами. Кто-то пытается улыбнуться — Крису часто достаются улыбки. Кто-то поджимает губы. А кто-то, распознав в нас чужаков, сразу переходит на этот их гэльский, прости господи, язык, сплошь хрип да шипение, будто гоблины лаются. Мы стоим на перевале. Где-то вдали серый дождь, серый камень и серые волны сливаются в общую серую муть. Мы запахиваем мокрые куртки, трясем мокрыми ногами и объявляем обед.

Его дают в мрачноватом каменном доме за деревянным столом. Справа по склону холма торчат заброшенные монашеские кельи, полукруглые, как осиные гнезда. Слева внизу, над ревущим океаном, — развалины форта. Едва выхожу под дождь — и опять кажется, что за нами кто-то следит. Такое неприятное ощущение на загривке, прямо под капюшоном. Вообще, когда ходишь под дождем в капюшоне, паранойя настигает стремительно. Но временами я просто уверен, что мы не единственные месим грязь в Керри, пытаясь найти то, что приспичило выкопать Бену.

Мы пересаживаемся в машину к Элисон и спускаемся в Дингл.

 

Расписание у нас очень простое. Утром мы едем, днем селимся в какой-нибудь B&B, потом мы с Крисом обходим окрестности, а к вечеру тащимся в паб. Элисон энд Ко играют, Крис разводит дипломатию с местными. На второй день мы отметились на здешнем краю света — западной оконечности полуострова. Ненадолго распогодилось, и я даже пытался что-то наспех зарисовать, пока Крис расхаживал по каменистым склонам, бормоча о протоке Брендана. Пальцы на ветру стыли так, что слезу вышибало, но все же в набросках осталась обрывистая линия берега, наглая чайка, которая орала на меня с дорожного ограждения, и прищурившийся Крис, когда он пытался высмотреть на западе какой-то там богом забытый остров.

В конце концов нам пришлось оттуда убраться и ловить машину на не очень-то оживленной горной дороге. Собственно, первая машина показалась почти сразу, как мы подошли, но водитель, заметив нас, мало того, что газанул, а не притормозил, так еще и пригнулся к рулю, будто прятался. На миг мелькнули длинные темные патлы, я даже подумал, что неспроста, но тут остановилась вторая машина, и Крис завел переговоры, почем встанет подбросить до города. Эпизод забылся.

 

За пару вечеров я незаметно привык к тому, как наши горе-музыканты играют. Сидишь в уютном пабе, потягиваешь «Килкенни», чирикаешь очередной блокнотный лист, а из общего шума-гама, звона посуды, смеха и разговоров складывается ритм. На него, как плеть вьюна, накручивается мелодия — либо скрипка Энн, либо вистл — а потом музыка разом опрокидывается и на музыкантов, и на слушателей, заставляя весь паб хором горланить про какого-нибудь всенародно любимого уайлд-ровера. Переливы аккордеона захлестывают тесную комнатку, струны визжат под смычком, дудка Элисон завывает, как ветер в трубе, гудит боран Кормака, и только Джейсон тренькает на банджо, чередуя нехитрые аккорды и хлопая ресницами посреди этого музыкального шабаша, как будто он тут совершенно ни при чем. Иногда так хочется потопать ногами в такт, что я забываю про рисование. И конечно, теряю из виду тех, кто только что был здесь. В двух шагах.

— Слушай, Крис, ты не заметил, куда девался тип, который сидел за тем столиком?

— Ты о чем вообще?

— Ну был тут такой... долговязый. Со стаканчиком сидра. Все на нас косился.

— Еще скажи — следил.

— Типа того.

— Да ты совсем рехнулся, Урбан, — Крис ржет, запустив пальцы в волосы.

— Крис, я знаю, что говорю. За нами кто-то с самого аэропорта увязался.

Голубые глаза таращатся на меня в упор.

— Знаешь, забей. Никому всерьез не нужно то, что я ищу.

— А что ты ищешь?

В ответ он нетерпеливо трясет головой: потом.

Потом так потом. Еще спорить с этим безумцем.

Когда музыка кончается, мы допиваем пиво и переходим на виски — в такую погоду без него никуда. Вокруг пакуют инструменты, захлопывают ноты, прихлебывают одновременно из трех-четырех стаканов и обсуждают, во сколько и по какой дороге выезжать наутро. Энн отбрасывает с плеча свою коричневую гриву, Кормак цедит чай с молоком, Мейсон заботливо укладывает аккордеон в футляр. Крис толкает меня к дверям — пошли. На улицах тихо и пусто, дождя нет, по темно-синему небу рваным галопом скачут желтоватые облака. Мы шагаем к краю пристани, к самой воде. Где-то впереди, в темноте бесшумно качаются лодки.

— На самом деле, все очень просто, — без преамбулы начинает Крис, останавливается как вкопанный под фонарем, и достает из кармана бумажку. Нет, не ту, которая карта, другую. — У нас есть обрывок текста, я ищу более полную версию.

Я смотрю на Криса, потом смотрю в бумажку. Это не слова, а какие-то символы, палки, перекладины, похожие то ли на щетки, то ли на флажки. Полная тарабарщина.

— И каким таким образом ты его ищешь?

— Как в игре «холодно-горячо», — серьезно отвечает Крис. Свет фонаря бьет ему прямо в макушку, волосы топорщатся и блестят, точно остья зрелого ячменя. — Я знаю, когда я у цели.

— Откуда?

Вместо ответа он лезет в вырез рубашки. На шее, на темном шнурке висит странный предмет, вроде вилки.

— Камертон, — усмехается Крис. — Он звенит, когда... В общем, когда надо.

Не то чтобы это что-то объясняло.

 

На следующий день нас ждал Инч. Полоса песка, полоса океана, полоса неба и угрюмые, как вороны, затянутые в черное серферы с широким досками. Чтобы нарисовать Инч, нужен не блокнот, а бумажная лента. Длинная, как в кассовом аппарате или в самописце. Правда, хрен ее удержишь на таком ветру.

Меня никогда прежде не продувало так, как в Ирландии. Будто стоишь нараспашку, а через тебя рвется западный ветер. Переворачивает внутренности, перетряхивает, как перья в старой подушке.

Мы бросили вещи в местном отеле для серферов. Крис нетерпеливо распотрошил рюкзак прямо на постель и тут же поволок меня за собой — глаза горят, губы кривятся в улыбке. Похоже, он тут что-то нащупал. Едва вышли из отеля, как он кинулся прочь от побережья, в холмы.

Я по-прежнему не мог взять в толк, что именно он ищет. Какой, к чертям собачьим, текст среди булыжников на холме? Нет чтоб как культурный человек начать с библиотеки. Или с музея.

Крис целенаправленно карабкался по мокрому склону; дождя не было, но даже провеянная ветром трава осталась сырой. Из-под ног то и дело катились мелкие камни, пару раз я оскальзывался и чертыхался вполголоса. Пару раз чертыхался Крис. Метров через двести цель замаячила яснее — невысокая ограда и каменные кресты с круглыми оголовьями. Кладбище. Вечно он в какой-то мертвечине копается, тьфу.

Сюда Крис несся как одержимый, а теперь бродит среди крестов, едва переставляя ноги. Спасаясь от ветра, я забрался внутрь небольшой церкви, но там было темно и разило плесенью, так что в конце концов я просто уселся снаружи под стеной и достал карандаш. От нечего делать я зарисовывал все, на что падал взгляд. Старый покосившийся крест с пятнами лишайника и кривыми надписями. Надгробную плиту благословенной памяти Джозефа Фаннинга, жены его Мэри, сыновей его Патрика, Джона, Уильяма, Денниэла, Джеймса, дочерей его... Черт, на всех и одного листа не хватит. ...Поставил сей камень в память о любимой дочери... Я бездумно нацарапал на следующем листе силуэт тисового дерева, а потом принялся копировать какие-то значки с плоского камня, уложенного впритык к фундаменту. Палки, перекладины, флажки.

Крис появился чуть ли не через час, мрачный и промерзший до хрустального звона.

— Пошли, Урбан. Ни фига тут нету.

Матерясь и едва не ломая ноги, мы начали спуск к гостинице, мечтая о горячем чае.

Этим вечером народ собрался не в пабе, а в ресторане отеля — большом зале, где стены зашиты деревом, а все пространство поделено на кабинки. Джейсон тихонько крутит колки, подстраивая банджо. По углам жмутся серферы — уже без гидрокостюмов, но такие же мрачные, как на берегу. Аккордеон Мейсона затих, печально мяукнув. Похоже, сегодня с музыкой ничего хорошего не получится.

Но все рассаживаются, раскладываются, отстоявшийся «Гиннесс» темнеет в стаканах, Энн пробует струны, и первой вступает Элисон с простым гитарным перебором, не слишком ритмичным. Ритм появляется, когда Кормак начинает поглаживать пальцами натянутую кожу борана. Минуту, другую, третью. Посторонний шум тончает и тает, голову ведет, как будто я хватанул виски залпом, и оказывается, Мейсон уже тихонько мычит мелодию, которой пока почти нет, а Джейсон стянул со стола у Элисон ложки, и выгнутые блестящие бока скользят и постукивают друг об друга. Вступает скрипка; музыка берет в кольцо, высасывает из реальности, бросив где-то на сегодняшнем кладбище, и вдруг взрывается — всеми инструментами сразу, яростно, как будто солнце вспыхивает в полутемном зале; ритм ослепляет, поднимает, выворачивает, и вот я стою на краю света лицом к Америке, а ветер идет на меня стеной, и я не могу вдохнуть.

Когда меня, переломанного и перемолотого, выплевывает обратно на деревянный стул, я вижу счастливое лицо Джейсона. Он улыбается, в наивных глазах пляшут искры, ресницы часто моргают.

— Замечательно, правда? — доверчиво кивает он мне.

 

Не помню, как заснул этой ночью, но помню, она была беспокойной: скрипели половицы, хлопали двери, лучи голубого света лезли в окно. Я не проснулся из чистого упрямства.

Утром мы уезжаем из Инча. Элисон захлопывает багажник и садится за руль. Крис оглядывается на склон, по которому мы карабкались вчера, и грызет ноготь. Выражение у него на физиономии какое-то упрямое и сердитое.

— Ни фига не понимаю, — бросает он, когда Инч остается позади, а дорога наконец сворачивает от Дингла к Килларни. — Вроде это было здесь — а может, и нет.

— Давай вернемся и проверим, что ты дергаешься?

— Я вчера проверил все, что мог. Полночи ноги ломал.

Так вот с чего ночь была беспокойной.

— У тебя же есть карта.

— Там просто отмечено, где стоит искать, — Крис откинулся на сиденье и прикрыл глаза. — Весьма приблизительно.

— Как ты вообще хоть что-то находишь, не понимаю. Какие-то жмурки в темноте.

Крис хмыкает и отворачивается к окну, а я опять вынимаю блокнот и рисую серферов на Инче.

 

В Килларни мы едем сразу к замку Росс, потому что выходной, и Элисон договорилась с администрацией на пару часов поиграть внутри. Замок как замок, нависает над озером, вокруг лес, рядом медный рудник, везде табуны туристов. Крис добыл где-то треугольный сэндвич и лезет с ним на стену. Из-под холодных сводов уже доносится скрипка. За стенами цокают конные экипажи. Я сижу на каменной ступеньке и рисую лодку с экскурсантами, которая раз за разом пытается причалить к пирсу на частой волне. Оранжевые жилеты трусливо липнут к высоким бортам.

Мимо проходит какой-то толстяк, случайно пихает меня бедром, и я роняю блокнот.

— Упс! — доносится снизу голос Кормака. — Я его поймал.

Я перегибаюсь вниз и смотрю, как он листает страницы.

— Ух ты, клево, — кажется, я впервые вижу на нем улыбку. Стремительно мелькают мои рисунки: башни, бухты, валуны, прищуренный Крис, Элисон с бораном.

— О, — говорит Кормак и замирает. Я всматриваюсь в блокнот: какой-то из вчерашних набросков. — Ты знаешь, что это, Карл? Огама, древесный алфавит. Где срисовал?

— Какой алфавит? — Крис спрыгивает со стены на газон — подумаешь, пара метров — и тоже втыкается в блокнот.

— Кормак, — кричит Элисон. — Где тебя носит?

Кормак поправляет очки, смотрит на Криса, потом на меня, сует ему в руки блокнот и убегает, на ходу выкрикивая:

— Я расскажу.

Крис переводит взгляд с меня на рисунок и обратно, и глаза у него очень жесткие и холодные.

— Твою мать, — говорит Крис. — Урбан, ты хоть знаешь, что это?

Сидеть на лестнице дальше бессмысленно, и я спускаюсь вниз — не прыгать же, в самом деле, как некоторые.

Крис копается в кармане и достает один из своих помятых листков. С полминуты я смотрю на его шифр, не понимая, к чему он тут. А потом до меня доходит: последовательность знаков у него на листке — это часть последовательности на камне. Только знаков на камне больше, гораздо больше.

— Там еще... Там было что-то еще? Ты все срисовал?

— По-моему, да. Видишь, вон скол — как раз граница плиты, а остальные...

Ощущение тяжести в затылке становится невыносимым, я резко оборачиваюсь. И успеваю заметить, как кто-то длинный и в патлах толкается к выходу.

— Черт.

— Эй, — дергает меня Крис. — Опять что-то показалось?

— Не показалось! Этот тип так и таскается за нами, ты просто в упор не хочешь его замечать!

— Нечего тут замечать, ты просто вбил себе в башку какую-то чушь!

— Да иди ты!

Я хватаю у Криса из рук блокнот и, чтобы не ругаться, ухожу во второй замковый двор. Возле бойницы с черной пушкой счастливый папаша фотографирует ребенка в розовом комбинезоне. Ярусом ниже аккордеон Мейсона играет что-то боевое, и кажется, будто обитатели замка сейчас бросятся на стены отбиваться от врагов. Вообще, из-за музыки ощущение, что мы попали в какой-то исторический фильм. Я смотрю на лист со срисованными значками и ни хрена не могу понять.

 

Обедаем мы поздно, где-то в центре Килларни возле книжного магазина. На свежем воздухе все проголодались, поэтому стол заставлен тарелками с тремя переменами блюд. Элисон травит байки над плошкой с чаудером, Мейсон подкалывает Энн, поедая яблочный пирог, а Крис расправляется с бараньими ребрами и ждет, когда Кормак наестся.

— Так что про этот твой алфавит? — спрашивает он, когда все наливают по второй чашке чая с обязательным молоком.

Кормак вскидывает брови:

— Нечто вроде рун, а древесный — потому что каждая буква называется как дерево.

Я вспоминаю рисунок — эдакое схематичное изображение рощицы. Вот уж точно темный лес, а не текст.

— Что это вас заинтересовали огамы? — спрашивает Элисон, сверкая глазами и отправляя в рот кусок пирога.

Я оглядываюсь на Криса, но он молчит. Придется рассказывать самому.

— Я срисовал какую-то надпись вчера на кладбище.

— М-м, — кивает Энн. — Огамы часто клали в изголовье гробниц.

— Понять бы только, про что этот кладбищенский текст.

— Дай посмотреть, — говорит Элисон, и я лезу за блокнотом. Блокнот медленно переходит из рук в руки: от нее к Кормаку, потом к Мейсону — тот пожимает плечами и что-то шепчет Энн, а Джейсон нетерпеливо заглядывает ей через плечо и вдруг издает странный ликующий звук.

— Это не текст, — говорит он, расплываясь в улыбке и беспрестанно моргая. — Молодой человек, это музыка.

— Музыка? — глухо спрашивает Крис. — Почему?

— Видите, как повторяются знаки — группами, с небольшими вариациями? Огама — отличный способ записывать ноты. Наверняка идея святого Онхо, он, знаете, собирал кельтские древности по нашему побережью.

— Но если это ноты... — Крис опускает глаза, будто собирается сморозить глупость, — их можно сыграть?

— Ага, — откликается Кормак, уткнувшийся в собственный телефон. — Щас, я только найду... найду таблицу соответствия.

И Крис таращится на него, приоткрыв рот.

 

Полчаса спустя, когда на столе больше нет грязных тарелок, но по-прежнему толпятся четыре чайника и стальные молочники, мы с Крисом молча наблюдаем «творческий процесс».

Главным с чистым листом бумаги и карандашом — оба мои — оказался Мейсон. Он записывает ноты на неровных линейках, обводит что-то, стучит карандашным торцом.

— Отталкивайся от аккорда!

— На полтона ниже!

— Да это не сыграть!

Мейсон преподает детям в музыкальной школе, поэтому сейчас выглядит, наверное, так же, как в классе. Остальные сгрудились вокруг него, жестикулируют, возбужденно кричат.

Кормак по-прежнему не вытыкается из мобильника.

— Обождите, вот, тут сказано, что эдад может обозначать септаккорд, и вообще все знаки с четырьмя штрихами...

— Кстати, да — если на щипковом...

— Урбан, — поворачивается ко мне Крис, улыбаясь как мальчишка, — ты хоть что-нибудь понимаешь?

— Ни хрена, — кривлюсь я в ответ.

Мелодию смогли наиграть уже к вечеру — сначала действительно на щипковом, аккордами, потом на вистле, а уж потом, после вечернего выступления, Мейсон расписал партии для всех, и они еще с полчаса порепетировали, пытаясь сыграться. Крис слушал их несколько обалдело, а они будто дети — хохотали, хлопали его по плечу и обещали завтра исполнить все как полагается. До чего ж мало надо людям для счастья.

В голове у меня теперь крутились какие-то напевы, будоражащие, но оборванные, никак не сложить в единое целое.

— Скажи честно, Крис, — окликнул я его перед сном в коридоре, — ты это искал?

— По-моему, нет, — ухмыльнулся он. — Но получилось прикольно.

 

А потом мы отправились в аббатство Макросс. День стоял серый, без солнца, но и без дождя, ветер путался в высоченных деревьях «Кольца Керри», и где-то после полудня ребята расселись с инструментами под стенами возле кладбища. Я вытащил термос с кофе, Энн с Элисон зарылись в ноты, Джейсон качался на складном стуле в такт мелодии, которая играла, судя по всему, у него в голове. Потом Мейсон растянул широким жестом аккордеон — и поехали.

Я послонялся по аббатству. Собор с высокими арками и дыркой неба над головой, переходы, галереи, темный внутренний двор — квадратный колодец. Прямо в центре торчит старый тис. Говорят, ему полтысячи лет, ствол в два обхвата, перекрученный, как канат. По узкой лестнице я поднялся в разрушенную трапезную, там и осталась-то только стена с камином, глянул вниз из какой-то башни. Потом нашел уголок поспокойнее и достал блокнот.

Ребята внизу играли, болтали, передавали друг другу кофе. Вокруг толпились люди послушать, кто-то хлопал, кто-то приплясывал, спотыкаясь между расколотых плит. Пожилая пара танцевала джигу, все аплодировали. Крис облюбовал себе один из крестов, уселся на корточки и сосредоточенно сцарапывал с камня мох.

Ближе к закату из облаков со стороны озера вылезло солнце, разбросало вокруг длинные тени. Музыканты подустали, начали чаще сбиваться и устраивать перерывы.

Потом многозначительно переглянулись, окликнули Криса, который только-только вцепился зубами в выуженное из моего рюкзака печенье, и я понял — пора.

Собранная в одно целое, добытая нами музыка стянулась, как сшитая книга, накрепко, выровняла фронт, развернула фланги, подняла знамена и выстроила всех вокруг, как магнит строит стальные опилки — полукружиями, восьмерками, прямо на неровном дворе, на поросшем крапивой кладбище, между крестов и надгробий. Солнце пальнуло последним лучом и свалилось за горизонт, пугающе быстро вползли бесцветные сумерки, стало тревожно и странно. Мелодия накатывала и кувыркала, отражалась от разломанных стен, от переходов и перекрытий, вырастая тем громче, чем меньше красок оставалось вокруг. Крис подался вперед, шевеля губами в такт. Наконец звуки аккордеона и скрипки оборвались на самом верху, последний вскрик вистла прокатился между старых могил, и стало тихо. Над головой мелькнул сполох — собирались тучи. Стремительно темнело. Я прислушался к тишине — скрипели ветви деревьев, шуршала трава. Потом что-то качнулось, как будто в подземельях аббатства заворочался зверь. И прямо из травы начал расти серебристый туман.

Тишина раскололась разом и полностью.

— Я говорил тебе, что не надо...

— Ты меня никогда не слушаешь...

— Какого черта мы вообще?..

— Да провались оно все!..

Повсюду спорили и ругались, сжимали кулаки и замахивались для пощечин.

Я их не слышал, я тоже был отчаянно зол. Я скатился по лестнице вниз, в три прыжка пролетел галерею, чувствуя, как от гнева дрожит земля под ногами, выскочил во двор и тут же столкнулся с Крисом.

— Что ты тут устроил, идиот?

 

Странное, должно быть, зрелище: серая руина, кладбище, осенний вечер, толпа отчаянно жестикулирующих людей, вот-вот подерутся, и мы с Крисом стоим, сцепившись мертвой хваткой: я держу его за грудки, он меня за плечи, мы топчемся на месте и пыхтим.

— С какой стати ты на меня орешь?! — орет Крис, лицо так перекошено, что я бы его не узнал, не будь он мне другом.

— Здесь же люди, а ты развел тут свою оккультную хрень! — надрываюсь я, встряхивая его за куртку. — Прекрати это немедленно!

Краем уха я слышу, как Элисон ругается с Мейсоном, а тихий Кормак вредным голосом что-то выговаривает Энн. Сверху опять грохочет, вздрагивает земля, туман поднялся уже до колен, шагах в десяти все расплывается в дымке. Но никто ни хрена не замечает — люди вокруг слишком заняты тем, чтобы высказать наконец этому придурку... этой идиотке... да без разницы, кому! все, что накипело.

— Как я, по-твоему, это прекращу? Нажму волшебную кнопку, и все пройдет? Так извини, пульт куда-то запропастился!

Я рассвирепел:

— Да мне начхать, но если ты это заварил, то будь добр вернуть все как было!

Я наступаю на него, слепой от ярости, как бык на корриде; Крис пятится, пятится, запинается; взмах руками — и он валится назад; в голубых глазищах мелькает испуг, я ловлю его за руку, но он неловко дергается в сторону, так что из выреза футболки выскальзывает золотистая вилка на кожаном шнурке, и неожиданно ее хватает чужая рука.

Крис валится на землю, а на него обрушивается долговязый тип с темными патлами.

— Отдай его мне, — шипит патлатый, — отдай!

Теперь-то я знаю, куда направить свою ярость; патлатый гад тянет за шнурок, Крис хрипит, я пытаюсь оттащить патлатого за плечи, потом за волосы, а потом, слишком поздно, замечаю у него в руке нож. Вот ведь дрянь.

Под нами ходуном ходит грунт, что-то пучится, чавкает, я тяну патлатого на себя, Крис пытается вывернуться из-под него, патлатый дергает руку из захвата, Крис разворачивает плечо и получает удар ножом — коротко, рвано, но глубоко. Озверев, Крис приподнимается на локте, лупит патлатого в лоб головой, и тот валится на него, будто кукла. Черт!

Я отпихиваю черноволосого идиота, поднимаю нож — обычный карманный, красная рукоятка с белым крестом. Крис зажимает порез на предплечье, шипя сквозь зубы, и пытается сесть, привалившись к чему-то округлому и железному. Оттопырив локоть, цепляется за край, подтягивается выше. Дыра на куртке раздается в стороны, и наружу плещет кровью. Медленно, сгустками, она стекает в подставленный как нарочно котел. Ну да, старый, ржавый, огромный котел. Который, похоже, только что самостоятельно выполз из-под земли. И на первую же каплю крови откликнулся низким набатным голосом.

— О, блин, — шипит Крис, пока я снимаю с патлатого шарф, чтобы перетянуть другу плечо. Длинный, в веселенькую контрастную полоску.

 

Похоже, мы влипли. Набат продолжает гудеть, так что хочется дать деру, заткнув уши. Из руин вытекает холодный свет, наводящий неясную жуть. Я больше не вижу людей и понятия не имею, что с нашими приятелями; туман поднялся стеной, и из него тут и там пялятся сумрачные фигуры.

Я снял куртку, чтобы набросить Крису на раненое плечо.

— Тебе надо к врачу, а то истечешь кровью, — я ору, чтобы перекричать металлический гул.

Крис кривится в какой-то неправильной усмешке.

— Отсюда не выбраться, да? — выдыхаю я.

Он дергает здоровым плечом:

— Вряд ли, пока это не закончится.

— С чего ты взял, что закончится?

— Ну, всегда можно понадеяться на рассвет.

Рассвет, твою мать. В октябре. Если даже стемнело не до конца.

Туман колыхнулся, гул притих, свет из аббатства стал ярче.

— И что у тебя за талант встревать в такие истории? — беспокойство сменилось яростью, и опять сами собой сжимаются кулаки. — Проще уж убить тебя сразу, чтоб каждый раз не мучиться!

— Меня всегда интересовало, как это проявляется, — насмешливо и отстраненно произносит кто-то прямо за моей спиной.

— Что?

— Магия котла.

Туман отступил, кольцом вокруг нас выстроилась Охота. Зак стоит совсем близко — впрочем, какой к черту Зак? — мрачная фигура в глубокой тени, плащ на плечах, сапоги до колена, глаза как провалы, к ногам жмутся гончие. Поодаль замерла, подбоченясь, Зои и недовольно скалится в нашу сторону.

— Надо же, явился, — цежу я сквозь зубы.

— Не ожидал?

— Я уж думал, нам с Крисом вдвоем разбираться с этим дурдомом. Хотя он-то воображает, что ты вытащишь его из всех передряг.

— Не смей так говорить с королем! — шипит Зои, шагнув мне навстречу.

Долбаные фейри, у них еще и субординация в стае.

— Крис мог бы и сам навести порядок, он большой мальчик, — щурится этот самый король — или все-таки Зак?

— Только не говори, что я опять тебя звал, — посиневшими губами усмехается снизу Крис. — Я почти и не пел.

— Меня позвала твоя кровь, — выплевывает Зак. — Это вернее любой мелодии.

— И что, ты являешься в полной сбруе каждый раз, когда он порежется тупым станком?

— Кровь бывает разная, — фыркает король.

Сбоку внизу что-то шевелится, но это не гончая.

— О-ох, — похоже, очухался патлатый, которому мы обязаны половиной сегодняшних неприятностей. Сидит на земле, озираясь по сторонам, глаза дикие, губы дрожат. — Что... кто здесь?

Свита Зака таращится на него с нездоровым любопытством, гончие тянут носами.

— А-а-а, — несмело начинает патлатый.

— Замолчи, смертный, — бросает Зак холодно и резко, и патлатый затыкается, будто в него швырнули не словом, а сталью, пятится, переворачивается на четвереньки и стремительно ныряет в темноту. Пара гончих исчезает за ним.

— А теперь, — Зак переводит взгляд с Криса на меня и обратно, — объясните, что тут происходит.

— Нет уж, — вскипаю я. — Это ты объясни, что за хрень тут творится! Там куча людей, между прочим, — я машу куда-то в туман, — и наши друзья...

— Ну и кто же из вас — или ваших друзей, — перебивает Зак, я и вдруг понимаю, что он тоже в ярости, — приволок сюда вот это? — он пинает котел, и железо опять отзывается низким гулом. Крис дергается, будто через него пропустили ток.

— Мать твою, Зак!

— Не ори на меня, — шипит Зак, наклонившись над Крисом, и мне хочется оттащить его за полу плаща. — Чего теперь возжелал наш общий знакомец? Он за этим тебя послал? — темный палец уперся в железный бок.

— Да не посылал он меня за котлом, ясно тебе? — взвизгивает Крис ломким голосом.

— Тогда как он тут очутился? — встревает Зои, и ноздри у нее трепещут от гнева.

Мне показалось — или вся Охота медленно сделала шаг вперед, к центру нашего тесного круга?

 

— Отлично, — бормочет Зак, проведя ладонью по глазам. — Вот вам и магия котла. — Он обводит взглядом своих загонщиков и зверей, потом тихо бросает: — Уходите. Все.

— Мой король, — виновато бормочет Зои. — Позволь мне остаться.

Зак задумчиво кивает и снова таращится на Криса:

— Объясни все сначала. За чем тебя послал Бенедикт?

Я оглядываюсь — Охота действительно исчезла. Вокруг темно, лишь туман отражает льющийся от аббатства холодный свет, в котором никто из нас не отбрасывает тени. Или это тени не падают на туман.

— Я искал текст, — говорит Крис и поеживается. Все-таки ему надо к врачу. — Ну то есть я думал, что текст. Так прикинь, не нашел, его Карл случайно срисовал. Но мы тут с ребятами познакомились, с музыкантами. И Кормак сказал, что это огама, а Джейсон, что это не слова, а музыка, и что святой Ох... Он... неважно, в общем, они уже дальше сами все расписали и сыграли. Откуда я знал, что тут такая фигня? Гудеж этот страшный, призраки из тумана...

— Это не призраки, — подала голос Зои.

— В самом деле, — повел бровью Зак. — Это сторожа. Вы открыли один из сидов.

— Из... чего?

— Подземные дома туатов, племен богини.

— Только богини нам тут не хватало, — бормочу я.

— Ну и что с этими сидами? — угрюмо спрашивает Крис.

— Видишь ли, — Зак всматривается в подсвеченный изнутри, мутный за пеленой тумана остов аббатства. — Вы призвали котел раздора.

— Э-э, — моргает Крис, пытаясь разглядеть котел.

— Раздора? Так мне поэтому охота вцепиться кому-нибудь в глотку? — наконец осеняет меня.

— Вроде того, — бурчит Зои, которая, похоже, разделяет мое желание.

— Так чего делать-то теперь? — хмурится Крис. — Договориться как-то с этими племенами?

Зак хмыкает:

— Не думаю, что они станут общаться с тобой. Подождем того, кто так рвался заполучить свой котел.

— Свой? — спрашиваю я.

— Бена? — спрашивает Крис.

— Ну он же у нас привратник, — презрительно щурится Зак. — Вот пусть и закрывает открытую по неразумию дверь.

Похоже, это волшебные слова, потому что по ногам тут же тянет холодом, туман пятится, рвется, как занавес, и вперед выступает всадник.

Сивый конский бок отсвечивает тем же неприятным отраженным светом, плащ выглядит почти черным, резко бликуют шпоры на сапогах. Я поднимаю глаза выше — и инстинктивно делаю шаг назад. Ладошка Зои ложится мне на плечо.

— Т-ш-ш, — говорит она.

— Бенедикт, — растерянно хрипит Крис.

— Бендигейд, — кривится Зак.

Может, конечно, и Бенедикт — вот они, скулы, вот линия плотно стиснутых губ. Но смотреть на него невозможно, хочется отвести взгляд. Что-то неприятное светит из глаз. В белых кулаках зажаты поводья. Темный венец перечеркивает лоб. На левом плече примостилась птица, едва заметная по слабым бликам на перьях и устрашающем клюве. Всадник оглядывает нас, сжимает круп коня сапогами и, прямо на ходу подхватив с земли котел за оттопыренную рукоятку, удаляется прочь. Мы в полном молчании смотрим, как он исчезает в воротах аббатства, растворившись в потоке тусклого света.

Удушающее желание вцепиться ближнему в горло понемногу проходит.

— Ты как? — спрашиваю я Криса.

— Терпимо, — скалится он.

— Ах да, — говорит Зак, опускаясь на колено. — Дай посмотрю твою царапину.

Это определенно что-то интимное, я отступаю и отворачиваюсь.

 

Вокруг окончательно стемнело, да и свет в аббатстве потух, но туман рассеялся, и видимость стала не сказать что лучше — нормальнее. Чтобы не мешать Заку с Зои раздевать Криса — кажется, они именно этим занялись, едва я показал им спину, — я прошелся по двору и по кладбищу, рассматривая товарищей по несчастью. Все они крепко спали — прямо на земле, в траве, под деревьями и под стенами. Кормак храпел на боку, в съехавших на нос очках. Элисон успела приобнять Энн. Джейсон посапывал сидя и улыбался во сне. Мейсон лежал навзничь, раскинув руки, будто растягивал огромный аккордеон. Инструменты валялись в траве, тускло отсвечивая металлом. Спали все слушатели — кто головой на могильном камне, кто на согнутом локте, кто на соседском плече. Форменная сказка, вашу маму. Сколько народу проснется с воспалением легких, вот интересно.

Послышался цокот копыт, и конь неспешно вынес Бена обратно. Теперь всадник не выглядел проклятым королем — скорее, обычным жителем Килларни, здесь до черта и лошадей, и лошадников. Ни плаща, ни венца, и ворон с воплем сорвался с плеча, стоило его хозяину двинуться к нам.

— Привет, Карл, — небрежно бросил Бен, проезжая мимо меня. С конем он управлялся на удивление ловко. — Привет, Эрл. Зои. Кристофер.

Потом спешился и преспокойно привязал коня к оголовью креста. Манеры что надо.

— Под ним конь бледный, — нараспев прогнусавил Зак, который тоже каким-то образом сменил королевский наряд на цивильный. — Привет, Бенедикт. Вовремя ты прибрал свой котел.

— Лишил тебя повода к хорошей драке? — усмехнулся Бен.

Котла при нем действительно не было, так что препирались они совершенно по-будничному. Да и обстановка казалась обыденной — правда, мы по-прежнему торчали ночью на кладбище возле готичных развалин, и вокруг спали люди. Десятка три-четыре как минимум.

— Эй, — окликнул я всю компанию, — может, вы отложите разминку на потом? Если вот эта композиция, — я неопределенно описал круг рукой (пальцы до сих пор слипались от крови), — проваляется на холодной земле еще с часок, кто-то может и не проснуться.

— А они все спят? — охнул Крис. Он по-прежнему сидел на земле, и из-за густой травы не видел дальше собственного носа. Темно было, опять же.

— Зои, — обернулся Зак к висящей у него на плече подруге. — Поможешь?

Помощь вышла своеобразной. Зои медленно ступала между телами, касалась их тонкими пальцами, шептала что-то. И люди просыпались. Терли глаза, садились, очумело оглядываясь.

Потом отряхивали коленки, отыскивали глазами своих друзей-мужей-детей и, ни черта не замечая вокруг, неспешно брели в сторону города.

— Надо же, как долго мы гуляли, уже стемнело...

— Блин, а я проголодался, давай завернем к О'Доннелу...

— Мам, а сколько щас время?

— Скоро восемь, что-то мы действительно поздно...

Восемь? По моему ощущению, прошло полночи. Хотя солнце сейчас заходит в районе пяти, и в семь темно, как в двенадцать. Черт знает что.

Зои тем временем растолкала наших приятелей.

— Что-то мы заигрались сегодня, — пробормотала Элисон.

— Это потому что некоторым никак не остановиться, — ухмыльнулся Мейсон.

— Ну так хорошо же было, — улыбнулась Энн, вытряхивая из волос траву.

— Да-а, потянулся Джейсон и отыскал меня глазами: — Вам ведь понравилось?

Я кивнул вместо ответа. Слово «понравилось» не лучшим образом описывало мои впечатления.

— Е-есть охота, — подал голос Кормак. Вот ведь растущий организм.

Подошел Крис, я быстро окинул его взглядом. Вроде живой, за руку не хватается. Зак, похоже, отдал ему свою куртку — или во что там превратился теперь его плащ — а ту, с порезанным рукавом и в кровище, пять минут назад бесцеремонно сунул в седельную сумку Бенова коня.

— О, Крис, Карл, — оживилась Элисон. — Вы как, готовы на выход?

— Более чем, — буркнул я. Глаза б мои больше этого Макросса не видели.

— Ага, — улыбнулся Крис. — Слышьте, ребята, к нам тут друзья подошли, знакомьтесь. Это Закари, Бенедикт и Зои.

Я вздохнул и уныло поплелся к проезжей дороге. Чем скорее мы отсюда уберемся, тем лучше для всех. А то меня и в отсутствие котла тянуло с кем-нибудь качественно поругаться.

 

Мы опять совместили обед с ужином, да еще и составили в пабе три стола, чтобы расположиться вдесятером. До того я все порывался отправить Криса к врачу, но он только махал здоровой рукой, мол, Зак обо всем позаботился. Вот уж не знал, что повелитель Охоты на досуге зашивает рваные раны.

Это странная трапеза. Под смех и шутки, преимущественно про Криса, Зак с Беном потихоньку выспрашивают о музыке, об аббатстве и что-то по мелочам. Зои молчит, только скользит темным взглядом по лицам. Вилки стучат о ножи, ложки о чашки с мутно-коричневым чаем. Элисон травит байки о святом Брендане, Зак — еще о каком-то святом, придумавшем плащ забвения. Святого Онхо поминают вообще через слово, будто он чей-то любимый родственник. Тут же походя выясняется, что Бен в Ирландию не материализовался сверхъестественным образом, а банально прилетел самолетом.

Потом музыканты уходят, пожелав всем спокойной ночи, хотя еще детское время, и гомоня на весь паб. И мы остаемся впятером.

— Ты все знал, — говорит Крис и обвиняюще смотрит на Бена.

— Я кое-что предполагал, — парирует Бен, скрещивая пальцы перед собой.

— Ладно тебе, Бенедикт, — Зак откинулся на спинку стула и смотрит куда-то в дальний конец комнаты. Все гости разошлись, мы одни. — Ты ищешь котел, это очевидно.

— Уж точно не этот, — фыркает Бен.

— А какой? — спрашивает Крис.

— А какие бывают? — уточняю я.

— Котел изобилия? — изгибает бровь Зои. — Котел красноречия?

— Котел бессмертия, — роняет Зак, и все смолкают, а глаза у Бена становятся ледяными.

— Если бы даже и так? — цедит он.

— Не такой же ценой! — кривит губы Зак.

— Сам видишь, неудачно сошлись обстоятельства. Эрл, он был заперт в сиде тысячу лет назад. Над ним построили святую обитель, обнесли стенами, посадили тис, дающий забвение — все, чтобы ослабить силу раздора. А тут ребята со своими напевами — он и потянулся на зов, как из-под земли тянутся клады.

— Э, э, обождите! — Крис ненароком грохает чайную чашку об стол, Зои подпрыгивает на месте. — Объясни, — он опять смотрит на Бена, — что ты все-таки знал и чего хотел от меня.

— Я знал, разумеется, — говорит Бен со вздохом, — что это мелодия. Некоторые не без оснований считают, что музыка древней языка. Я полагал, ты отыщешь камень, срисуешь знаки и вернешься обратно.

— И все? — подозрительно спрашивает Зои, отправляя в рот кубик коричневого сахара.

— И все. Как я мог угадать, что он набьется в попутчики к музыкантам, да еще с такими разносторонними интересами?

— Это Ирландия, — бурчит Крис и размазывает пальцем лужу пролитого чая. — Они тут все повернуты на культурном наследии.

— Извини, этого я не принял в расчет, — высокомерно улыбается Бен.

Кажется, инцидент исчерпан, но что-то тянет меня за язык.

— А как насчет меня? Ты заказал два билета, значит, хотел, чтобы я...

Бен морщится — резко, будто надкусил лимон.

— О, — говорит Зак с проснувшимся интересом и подается вперед. — Тот парень оказался на кладбище не просто так?

Бен молчит, опустив глаза; затянувшаяся пауза нервирует, кажется, всех.

— Он приходил ко мне несколько раз, — наконец признается Бен. Зои смотрит на него, будто хочет прожечь дыру. — Просил достать то одно, то другое. Но я отказывал — вещи нужны ему для перепродажи, он не знает ни их истинной ценности, ни назначения. Это опасно. Потом он вычислил Криса. Постоянно крутился рядом в последнее время, вот я и решил подстраховаться... с тобой, — взгляд в мою сторону.

— То есть он действительно таскался за нами, — говорит Крис, виновато мотая своей дурной головой.

— И я действительно мешал ему к тебе подобраться, — вздыхаю я. — До тех пор, пока не вылез котел.

Бен разводит руками.

— И что с этим патлатым стало, кстати? — спохватываюсь я.

— Мои ребята с ним поговорили, — вкрадчиво сообщает Зак.

— Охренеть, — резюмирует Крис.

 

Спать этой ночью мне никто не мешал — Крис испарился куда-то со своими бессмертными дружками. Я, понятно, не Бена имею в виду.

После завтрака мы распрощались с музыкантами — их ждали роскошные пабы Корка, а нас — автобус и самолет. Элисон вписала меня в друзья на фейсбуке, которых у нее чуть меньше, чем тысяча. Джейсон долго жал руку сухонькой ладошкой, а Кормак с чего-то полез обниматься. Энн шушукалась с Зои, а Бен отирался возле Мейсона, и я только потом понял, что он то ли обманом, то ли ловкостью рук выудил у него злосчастную нотную запись.

Мы летели втроем — Зак с Зои компанию «Аэр Лингус», естественно, проигнорировали. В Дублине я от нечего делать рисовал самолеты, а после отлично выспался там, на десяти тысячах — мне опять снилась Элис.

И когда меня наконец отпустило, и мы в пражском, мать его, аэропорту, дожидались заказанного такси, Бен улыбнулся нам с Крисом и вкрадчиво сообщил:

— А знаете, как нам всем повезло, что это был не Самайн? Мы бы так легко не отделались.

**Author's Note:**

> Все оригинальные персонажи - живые люди, хотя у некоторых по два и более прототипа.  
> "Рисунки" - это фото, пропущенные через простейший фильтр. Для пейзажей в основном использованы сделанные нами в поездке кадры, кроме пары фотографий аббатства Макросс (взяты в сети как распространяемые по лицензии Creative Commons). Фото музыкантов похищено с фейсбука Элисон (кстати, я была на этом выступлении) - после обработки на нем едва ли можно кого-то узнать. Фото основных персонажей вы наверняка узнаете и так, фото Бена - обработка фанатского снимка со съемок "Ричарда III".  
> Я собрала к тексту [плейлист](https://yadi.sk/d/lvO5f0nZdADBA), в котором, как это ни забавно, музыка не слишком ирландская и не слишком старая. Некоторые музыканты шотландцы, некоторые британцы, мелодии частично авторские (например, "Ривердэнс"). Не стану мучить вас подробностями, просто слушайте все подряд ))


End file.
